LDR
by Haraharaya
Summary: Yuta uring uringan karena Taeyong tak kunjung memberi kabar padanya. [Taeyong x Yuta/Taeyu/ BL. #Yutaharemdays #Yutaukedays]


LDR

Rated T

Genre Romance,drama,humor

TaeYu

Warn: BL, OOC,typo,non-EYD

Enjoy!

Susahnya LDR itu ya seperti ini. Saat kekasihmu tak memberi kabar, kau hanya bisa uring uringan tak menentu. Rindu mulai menggerogoti hingga rasanya mau mati, ingin sekali memaki namun tak sampai hati. Padahal besok hari anniversery. Taeyong itu lupa atau tidak peduli. Yuta mulai membuat beberapa praduga kenapa Taeyong jadi begini; 1. Yuta curiga Taeyong sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. 2. Yuta curiga Taeyong sudah menyelingkuhi. 3. Yuta curiga Taeyong sudah mati.

Tersadar akan pikirannya, Yuta langsung menggelengkan pikiran menghilangkan pikiran buruknya pada Taeyong. Tolonglah ia tak ingin disakiti apalagi ditinggalkan.

'Drtt Drttt'

Ponsel Yuta bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Yuta langsung mengambil ponselnya guna memeriksa sekaligus berharap yang mengirim pesan adalah tersangka utama yang membuat dirinya uring uringan saat ini.

Namun senyum harap Yuta berubah menjadi senyum masam. Ponsel yang tadi ia genggam kini ia banting-kekasur-dengan segenap hati. Ternyata yang mengirim pesan ialah mbak mbak operator yang dengan perhatiannya memberi tau Yuta bahwa pulsanya akan segera habis. Lihat, bahkan operator ponsel pun lebih perhatian daripada Taeyong. Tau begitu ia pacari saja operator.

Lelah memaki-maki Taeyong ,Yuta memilih tidur dikasur dan menutup matanya berharap ia akan bertemu Taeyong walau hanya dalam mimpi.

000

"Eung" Yuta menggeliat kecil dalam tidur, ingin bangun tapi entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman. Ia berniat memeluk gulingnya, namun saat memeluk benda itu entah kenapa rasa dan bentuknya sedikit aneh. Membuka mata karena penasaran, ia dihadapkan dengan dada bidang dari orang yang tengah memeluknya saat ini. Refleks saja Yuta mendorong sekaligus menendang tubuh yang ada didepannya yang mengakibatkan tubuh itu jatuh dari kasur yang mereka tempati.

"Aduh Yuta ini yang kau lakukan setelah aku rela jauh jauh kemari? " tunggu sebentar Yuta seperti kenal dengan suaranya, suara yang saat ini sangat ingin ia dengar.

Mengerjapkan mata lalu melihat kebawah, Yuta tersenyum "ini pasti ilusi, aku terlalu merindukan Taeyong sampai sampai aku berhalusinasi dia disini" Yuta bergumam lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Taeyong gemas ia kemudian bangkit dan mengambil tempat disebelah sang kekasih "Yuta. Hei tukang tidur ayo bangun" ucap Taeyong sambil mengelus rambut Yuta.

"Yuta" Taeyong kembali memanggil Yuta namun respon Yuta hanya menaikkan selimutnya kembali. "Yuta bangun lah" ditepuknya pipi Yuta pelan sampai Yuta membuka matanya "Taeyong? " tersenyum Taeyong kemudian mencium pipi Yuta gemas "ASTAGA TAEYONG?! " Yuta tanpa diduga berteriak nyaring yang membuat Taeyong menutup kedua telinganya.

"Iya Yuta ini aku Taeyong, kau tidak mengenaliku atau bagaimana? " tanya Taeyong kesal karena merasa dilupakan. "Astaga bukan begitu hanya saja kau.. Sejak kapan ?" Taeyong tau Yuta terkejut dengan kedatangannya yang tanpa peringatan maka disini ia akan menjelaskan.

"Sejak kau tidur sebelas jam yang lalu sayang" Yuta melirik jam yang tergantung didinding nya. Jam 1 malam. Yuta tak menyangka ia tidur selama itu. Ia pun kembali menatap Taeyong ,sesaat itu juga ia teringat akan Taeyong yang tidak membalas maupun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kemana saja kau Taeyong?" Tanya Yuta dengan ketus. Menghela nafas Taeyong menjelaskan "maafkan aku Yuta, aku sibuk akhir akhir ini" jawab Taeyong sambil menggenggam tangan Yuta.

"Jelaskan padaku" pinta Yuta. "Aku sibuk bekerja untuk ini" Taeyong mengambil sebuah kotak lalu membukanya. "cincin? " tanya Yuta keheranan.

"Ya" Taeyong kemudian memasangkan cincin itu dijari manis Yuta "aku bekerja untuk memberikan ini padamu, aku ingin berjuang, aku ingin berusaha dengan usaha ku sendiri. Yuta aku ingin kau menjadi yang terakhir dalam hidupku, aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping ku sekarang dan selamanya. Mau kah kau mengabulkan itu Yuta?" Taeyong mengungkapkannya pada Yuta dengan tatapan lembut. Yuta yang di hadapannya hanya diam sambil sesekali mengerjapkan matanya.

Hening...

"Eum Yuta" bukannya menjawab Yuta malah menangis sambil menatap Taeyong. Taeyong yang melihat itu langsung kelabakan dan memeluk Yuta. "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau masuk dalam tubuh Taeyong? Taeyong tak mungkin seromantis ini" Taeyong yang mendengar itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya lalu menjitak kepala Yuta.

"Yuta kau menghancurkan suasana romantis yang telah kubangun" yang di balas dengan kekehan pelan lalu menghapus air matanya. Sesungguhnya Yuta sangat terharu, air mata nya ini ialah air mata bahagia karena pernyataan Taeyong.

Tersenyum hangat Yuta menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong " ya, aku mau Taeyong, aku akan selalu menemani mu sekarang dan selamanya". Taeyong yang mendengar itu tak bisa menahan kebahagiannya, dengan lembut ia mengusap pipi Yuta "Happy Anniversery sayang " Taeyong mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yuta yang tengah memejamkan matanya, wajah mereka mulai mendekat dan...

END

A/n: ff ini hara persembahkan khusus untuk perayaan #yutaharemdays, hara udah lama ga buat ff jadi maafkan hara jika ini tidak memuaskan sama sekali. Hara lagi tidak ngotak :"v. HAPPY YUTAHAREM DAYS, HIDUP YUTA! UKE/?

Last wanna review?


End file.
